Bella pregnant? As a vampire?
by SophieJaneLouise13
Summary: Ok, this is a little shot... but I do love reviews...  Ok, the title gives away but somehow Bella ends up pregnant as a vampire... And it comes as a MASSIVE shock.  BPOV!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pregnant? As a vampire?**

I was lying on my bed, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Yeah, I am a vampire, but I needed to breathe incase another mad rush of pain hits me again. It had been happening for the past few days. I thought it would go away before Edward came home from hunting, but clearly not. Edward was coming back today, and I couldn't wait to see him. I then heard his footsteps outside the house, so I sat up and walked to the door to meet him. Once I got to the door Edward was already there, taking his shoes off. Edward looked up, and saw me standing there. He smiled that famous dazzling smile and I had to smile back. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.  
"Hello love." He said in his perfect, velvet voice.  
"Hiya" I replied. Edward took my hand and kissed it. I smiled again, because that was a normal thing for Edward to do.  
"How have you been since I left to go hunting?"  
"Not to good." He looked concerned.  
"Why?"

"I've been getting bad stomach ache…" Edward was just as confused as me. I could tell on his face he didn't know if it was possible. Maybe it wasn't, and I was a freak vampire. Edward was still holding my hand and he starting dragging me to the sofa. I just followed on be hide him. He lay me down on the sofa, and started rubbing soothing circles into my stomach. It was relaxing.  
"Is this helping?"  
"A little bit…"

Then another mad rush of pain hit me. It was worse then the other ones and it made me sit up.  
"Oooo…"  
"Don't sit up!" Edward lay me back down, and started rubbing soothing circles into my stomach again.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me..." I cried. I just wanted to know what was wrong with me.  
"Shhh…" Edward tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working for me.  
"OO!" I shouted when another rush of pain got me. I started to think about what was wrong, but I had no idea what was wrong with me. Edward sat on the floor and he held me in his arms.  
"What can I do?" he asked me.  
"I don't know…" I cried again. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. I sighed and Edward pulled me away and looked me in the eyes. He might have been trying to read my mind again, even though it wasn't possible.  
"What do you think is wrong with me?" I asked him.  
Edward sighed. "I don't know…" He let go of me and reached for his phone on the side.  
"Are you phoning Carlisle?" He nodded at me.  
"Hello Carlisle… Yeah, I'm fine… I need you to come over for me… yeah, its Bella... alright… see you then. Bye" He put the phone down and looked at me.  
"Is he coming?" Edward nodded.  
"Time?"  
"In an hour, he has nearly finished work."  
"Ok…"  
I sighed and Edward sat down next to me again.  
"It will be ok…"  
"It will…" I muttered.  
"It will Bella. And if it isn't… I'll make it better."  
"What could it be though?"  
Edward shook his head. "I have no idea."  
I looked up at Edward.  
"I'm going to have a shower to relax… before Carlisle comes." Edward nodded at me.  
"Would you like some help?"  
"If you want." I replied. To be honest, I thought Edward meant walk me to the shower, but that wasn't it. It was a little different to that…


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! You are all so awesome! I have never had this many reviews on any of my stories and it makes me so happy! :')  
This chapter explains WHY this story is a F+… Don't shot me if it's bad :L.**

Well… here goes…

**Chapter Two**

Edward helped me stand up and I started to laugh.  
"I can walk and stand still."  
Edward smiled. "Too bad." I laughed again, but soon stopped when yet again another rush of pain hit me.  
"Oooo…" Edward held onto me, to stop me from falling.  
"I'm ok…" I said. Edward crouched down, and I was wondering what he was doing.  
'God knows it's Edward' my thoughts were laughing…  
"Edward, what are you-" I never finished my sentence, because he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the bathroom. We got into the bathroom and he stood me up in the shower.  
"Emm… thank you. I'll be alright now." I smiled at him. He reached up to turn the water on, but stopped when I started laughing.  
He looked at me. "What?"  
"How am I meant to have a shower when I'm dressed?" His golden eyes glazed over at my question. He stood a bit closer to me and whispered "Well, maybe I could help you with that…" He hands slowly rose to the first button on my shirt and he slowly undid it…

I started to look like I was thinking, but I knew what I was going to answer. And surely Edward did too.  
"Hmm… I guess you could…"  
Edward raised both of his eyebrows, probably in that 'suggestive manner'.  
"Okay…" He mumbled, and he finished unbuttoning my shirt. It was soon on the floor, and I looked up into Edward's eyes.  
"Well… if you're helping me with this shower… you don't want to get you're clothes wet either… right?"  
"Hmm…" Edward smiled that crooked smile and before I had chance to reach over he had his shirt on the floor.  
"Don't give me a chance then…" I mumbled.  
Edward laughed at me, but then he groaned.  
"Bella… As much as I want to get in there with you… Carlisle is going to be here in a second" I sighed.  
"Maybe later…"  
Edward nodded, enthusiastically.  
"Of course!"

Edward bent down to pick his shirt up, and I walked past him to get mine. After I got my shirt on, Edward walked up be hide me, and put me into his arms. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.  
He carried me into the front and Carlisle was standing there looking at me and Edward… embassered?  
"Carlisle" Edward said, as he lay me down on the sofa. I smiled at Edward.  
But Edward didn't smile back. He looked upset… and he eyes were dull, not bright like normal.  
"Bella… Is it okay that I leave you here with Carlisle?" His velvet voice cracked a bit.  
I nodded my head. "That's fine"  
Edward sighed. "I need to by more food for Renesmee."  
"The list is on the fridge" I replied. Edward nodded and I blinked for a quick second and he had gone, and was back by my side. I smiled at Edward.  
"I think Nessie is stopping at Jake's tonight, so we don't need to cook anything.  
"Hmm… Even if she is, ewe need to stock up, I'll be back soon" He kissed my forehead then he was gone. Carlisle walked to my side and looked at me.  
"So Bella… What's the matter?"  
"Well, all this morning I've been getting really bad stomach ache… is that even possible for vampires?"  
Carlisle was thinking for a minute…  
I mean if Carlisle didn't know what was wrong… who would?

**Hope this was ok! :D  
Please review…  
LOVE YOU ALL! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope the last chapter was ok… I mean, I didn't notice how short they seem…  
Well, this is CHAPTER THREE. Exciting chapter I must say… Mahwah…**

**Chapter Three**

Carlisle was still looking at me. He was probably having a doctor moment. Whatever that is.  
"Can I do an examination?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Sure, no problem."  
Carlisle leaned over me and started prodding at my stomach. I mean, it tickled me, so of course I had the giggles. Carlisle looked up at me.  
"What?"  
"It kind of tickles to have my stomach prodded."  
Carlisle smiled at me, and he prodded a little lower, just underneath my stomach.

"OOO!" I yelled. Carlisle looked up, and he looked at me.  
"Hmm…"  
"That… hurt…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry" Carlisle muttered.  
"Its ok" I answered. "I mean, you're the doctor."  
Carlisle nodded and I could tell by his face that he was thinking about what could have been wrong with me.

"So… do you know what's wrong?" I asked him.  
He looked up into my eyes.

"Well… We'll need to go back to the main house to confirm my theory but… yeah" He nodded.  
I looked at Carlisle, excited. Finally some good news!  
"what do you think it is?" I asked.  
"I want to make sure I am right before I tell you bella"  
I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I thought a little. I know Carlisle likes being called 'Dad' and to be honest, it softens him.  
"Just tell me Dad" I prayed in my brain that it would soften him, so he will tell me.  
Carlisle sighed. "Fine…" He muttered.  
"Bella… I think that you are…"  
I looked at Carlisle.  
"Yes?"  
"Are…"

I stared at Carlisle, waiting for his answer.

"Pregnant."  
"WHAT?"

**Oh gosh, this one is shorter then the rest.  
Sorry readers! I promise to write longer chapters, but mine are getting smaller…  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
